


Excited and Scared

by ShippingEverything



Series: YouTube au [1]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scary Games, Vlogger AU, YouTube, implied poc moritz Just Because I Can, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moritz runs a gaming account but he doesn't want to play a scary game alone.<br/>Enter Melchior Gabor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of 2, my really dumb youtubers au, title from I Know Things Now
> 
> I'm posting this really fast from my phone before i leave for vacation, second chapter to come probably Saturday maybe
> 
> written as a combo of 2 anon requests on tumblr: one for melchioritz and scary movies (though i changed that a bit, sorry!) and the other for just happy melchioritz. enjoy!

The issue with being a gaming account is that people want you to play all kinds of games, even ones that you are--rightly so--terrified of.

“I can’t do this, Melchi,” Moritz whisper-whines over skype. It’s nearing one a.m. and Moritz is literally hiding under his blanket with his laptop. In contrast, Melchior Gabor is sitting in what looks like his living room and the tinny sound of a T.V. left on filters through his mic into Moritz’s headphones. It’s only ten at Melchior’s house and _his_ parents don’t try to enforce 9 o’clock bedtimes on their college aged son.

“You’re a big boy, you can do this,” Melchior says, mock-kindly. It’s times like this that Moritz wishes they were together, so he give Melchior a well-deserved, (mostly) light friendly punch in the arm.

“I wish I was still at school, at least there I can bribe Ilse into doing the video with me. Now I have to do it by myself, alone in my house, because god knows I can’t do it when my parents are home, and I’ll probably cry--which the fans love for some reason? I think that’s why they keep requesting scary games, which is weird, but, I’m going to be _so afraid_.”

“And you wouldn’t be afraid if someone was there?” Melchior asks. He’d teasing, Moritz can tell, but there’s something under his tone that’s more flat, more… _sincere_.

“Well, I would still be afraid, but it'd be better,” Moritz says, “Like how math class is always horrible but it doesn't seem as bad if you have a friend in the class.”

Not that Moritz knew much about that. He'd been friendless all through his childhood and when he met Anna in middle school they didn't even have any classes together. The closest thing he had now was the hectic mess that was trying to plan his prereqs to coincide with Ilse’s, and even that was near impossible as they got further along with their majors.

Melchior doesn't respond for a long moment but Moritz can hear him clicking away on the keyboard. Melchior gets like this sometimes, into his own head, and he forgets that conversations and other people and manners exist. A lot of people find it rude, but Moritz is, sadly enough, so used to being pushed aside that it doesn't really bother him anymore. Moritz pulls his elbow onto his crisscrossed knees and rests his head in his palm. His eyes drift shut lightly. Just as he's about to fall asleep, Melchior stops typing. The absence of noise jolts Moritz awake.

“Melchi?” He asks, blinking away the spots and the sleep from his eyes.

“Moritz,” Melchior says, using the voice that he uses when he's talking about his causes. Moritz feels himself subconsciously sit up straighter. It's late, and Melchior never uses his Cause Voice this late unless it's something serious. “How would you feel if someone could be with you when you played the game?”

Moritz shakes his head and furrows his brows, not understanding. “We talked about this already, I'd be less scared.”

“What if- This may sound crazy, Moritz, and I'm asking you to stay calm, but,” Melchior wets his lips and glances at something off camera. “What if I could be there?”

“ _What_?” Moritz squeaks. He winces as soon as the words leave his mouth, he's far too loud for one in the morning. Heavy footfall in the hall indicate that his father is up.

“Moritz?” His father asks.

“Oh god,” Moritz breathes, quietly shutting his laptop and slowly lowering himself into a semblance of a normal sleeping position. His laptop is nearly burning hot against his calves and Moritz is _sure_ that he doesn't look natural, but his father doesn't seem to be suspicious when he opens the door, _thank god_.

Moritz waits a few minutes before creeping back into his previous position. He slides open his computer and- Melchior is still staring intently at his camera even though it’s been at least five minutes and Melchior usually can’t stay still for that long without being distracted by _something_. _It’s so weird_ , Moritz thinks, scrunching up his nose. “Melchi? Did you really mean it?”

Melchior nods. “I’ve been saving up and I was going to try coming down later this summer, after VidCon, but now is as good a time as any.”

Moritz has to literally bite his thumb to stop from screaming. He’s only met Melchior in real life twice, at VidCon, but it feels like they’ve been best friends forever. The idea of Melchior saving money just so that he could go see Moritz makes him so _happy_. “When?”

“Well, I sort of booked tickets earlier for this weekend? Sorry for asking you after, I was just really.. Excited.” Melchior doesn’t blush often but Moritz can see his ears are red even through the pixel screen.

“I’m excited too, Melchi!” Moritz says, thankful for his darker complexion to hid his flush, "Thank you for doing this."

"This is just as much for me as it is for you, my mother is driving my crazy," Melchior waves him off. "You'll never believe what she said the other day..."

Melchior goes off on a rant about his, honestly wonderful, mother but Moritz can barely make himself listen. Melchior is coming to visit Moritz, even though there's little to no gain for himself! This kind of selflessness--or, as close to it as Melchior gets--is unheard of. Melchior nearly always has an ulterior motive, so the fact that he's going to visit Moritz _just because_ is a little bit amazing.  _I'm so excited!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to hell, where i never update and fics Just Keep Getting Longer

Moritz doesn’t meet Melchior at the airport because Moritz can’t drive, but he does pay for the cab that Melchior takes to his house.

“Melchi!” Moritz yells the second that the cab driver is paid and Melchior is out of the cab with his stuff. He launches himself at Melchior for a hug and Melchior obliges. Melchior is shorter than Moritz, something that Moritz’s had forgotten since last time they’d seen each other, and Moritz has to slump even more than usual to give him a proper hug. Melchior smells like airplane peanuts and lavender. It’s noon but Melchior is still yawning, a side effect from travelling to a timezone four hours ahead of what you’re used to. “I missed you!”

“I missed you too,” Melchior says, much calmer. Melchior is nearly always calm, his ability to stay cool even when he’s passionate is something that Moritz has always envied. Moritz escorts Melchior inside and shows him to the guest room. Moritz’s parents are still at work but they’ll want to meet Melchior when they get here. 

“Are you tired?” Moritz asks after Melchior is all set up.

“Yes, but if I sleep now then I’ll never get used to this timezone.”

“You’re only going to be here for three days, Melchi,” Moritz gently reminds, for both himself and Melchior. Friday to Monday was all that Melchior’s fancy internship could let him take off,  _ But, _ Moritz reminds himself for the millionth time,  _ Three days is better than nothing _ . 

“Three days that I need to be awake at normal times,” Melchior says. Moritz can’t dispute that so instead he settles on the guest bed and takes Melchior’s phone and laptop to enter the wifi password. After it’s entered, Melchior demands selfies. Moritz doesn’t usually do pictures--he always looks awkward and bad in them--but he’s never really been able to say no to Melchior. Melchior looks perfect as always, even the bags under his eyes look good, meanwhile Moritz looks slightly unhinged with his messy bed hair and his too wide eyes and his lopsided smile. 

“Do you want to take another?” Melchior asks when he notices Moritz frowning at it.   
“I’ll look ridiculous no matter how many times we do it,” Moritz says, “We might as well keep one where you look nice.”

Melchior gives Moritz a look but he doesn’t say anything else. Moritz is partially happy for that--Melchior has this  _ habit _ of trying to convince Moritz that he’s good looking and Moritz honestly doesn’t know if he could survive the  _ ‘You’re handsome and nice and amazing and a great friend’ _ lecture in person. Melchior posts the picture and within seconds his phone is buzzing with notifications. 

“Your fans are really… enthusiastic,” Moritz says, though his voice tips it into a helplessly confused question as the notification number climbs higher and higher. Melchior starts looking through the replies, many of them just keysmashing or exclamation points.

“I posted a video yesterday telling them that I was going on a trip but it was a surprise. They’ve been waiting for more information.”

Moritz knows that, because Melchior, Ilse, and Wendla are the only people that he keeps email notifications on for their videos, but… “I didn’t think they’d be so excited to see  _ me _ .”

“Of course they love you, Moritz,” Melchior says, looking up from his phone and fixing his intense gaze directly on Moritz. Melchior’s blue-grey eyes feel like they’re burning into Moritz and he wishes he could look away. “You’re funny and my friend. Many of our fans overlap, because we both talk each other up in videos and because both of us make really good videos.”

“ _ Melchior _ ,” Moritz says, flustered, looking down at his hands.

“It’s true,” Melchior says in that matter-of-fact way that he does, nearly making Moritz believe it.

“Whatever,” Moritz says, knowing that he won’t win this one, “About the game; my parents are going to a friend’s party tomorrow night and they shouldn’t be back before midnight, giving us plenty of time for a run of the game.”   
Melchior nods, “Sounds good. Is there a two player mode, or-”   
“No, unfortunately, there’s not. You’re mostly there for emotional support... or for taking over if I get so scared that my hands stop functioning.”

Melchior laughs, his head thrown back, and Moritz can’t stop the smile that spreads across his face. He may have to play a scary video game but Melchior is  _ right here _ , barely a foot away from Moritz; what could be better than that?


End file.
